


Curse of the Horcrux

by tumSenoimreH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lust, Masturbation, sexual ritual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumSenoimreH/pseuds/tumSenoimreH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds a way to destroy a horcrux but unbeknownst to her has certain drastic ramifications. Pure smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry, come look at this." The muggle-born brunette called to her friend, she was sitting on the couch in the library of Grimmauld Place, the trio had been researching for months on end on ways of destroying the horcrux they currentlyhad in their possession, coming up with absolutely nothing, until now, that is.

The raven haired boy looked up from his book and set it down before walking toward his best friend, leaning on the arm of the sofa and bending over to peer over her shoulder.

"... an unorthodox yet effective way of destroying one's horcrux involves two individuals, one being male the other being female, they must take part in a magical ritual where the male must spill his seed into a willing female participant's mouth..." the muggle-born witch paused shortly to swallow the lump that formed in her throat and glanced fleetingly at her equally nervous best friend, clearing her throat she continued to read, "in other words, the male wizard must ejaculate his, p-penis... whilst the female witch must... m-must-"

"Er... Hermione?" the raven haired boy asked concerned, the girl in question looked up at him with hot pink cheeks and a nervous smile, "... what the bloody hell?" he finished, laughing softly.

"It says here that... the receiving witch must be wearing or holding, the horcrux during the act while chanting this incantation..." she trailed off, staring at the book as if it wasn't there, lost in her thoughts.

Harry exhaled a sharp breath of air and moved around to sit next to her on the coach, "Um, you can't possibly be considering this are you? I mean, blimey Hermione!... I've never bloody heard of something so... so... erm..."

Hermione snapped the book shut and held it across her lap, sighing "We've been at this for months, Harry, this is the first actual information thats been even remotely close to achieving what we have to do, wouldn't you agree?"

The raven haired boy combed his fingers through his disheveled locks before turning his gaze toward her, which she noticed and returned.

"Well, ya, I suppose, but... did you hear yourself? you do know what has to be done don't you?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Yes... of course I do, but what would you rather have happen? we go on researching for other ways of destroying this blasted thing, which apparently is like finding a 'Nargle' in a haystack, for several more months, perhaps even years!.. I can't help but feel extremely lucky that we've come across this... it may seem... unnatural and perverted, yes... but... it makes sense actually, using one's seed of life to destroy something that was forged from death."

The muggle-born witch was still holding her gaze onto the bespectecled boy, who was now staring at the book in her lap and nodded absently, the corner of his lip quirked up as he snorted a brief laugh which died instantly. Huffing, Hermione's eyes flicked to and fro as she continued.

"Besides... its not going to be that much of a, sexual act, per say, I mean... all you'll have to essentually do is..." she cleared her throat once more, "m-m-masturbate... yourself... into my... mouth."

She watched his reaction as his eyes widened at the image she had just drawn up for him, suddenly panic began to overcome his senses, "H-Hermione, you want, me? what... what about, Ron? I mean, aren't you two?.. should you, don't you... wouldn't you rather, you know, with him, than me?" he asked her, his expression of complete bewilderment.

"Ron and I? No, Harry, and well... if I'm to be completely honest, yes, actually, if we were to go through with this, I would rather it be done with you... no offense to Ron, but I trust you more, and... as a matter of fact, I think Ron mustn't know about this at all, I don't think he's mature enough either, seeing your reaction to the very idea it would probably send him into an early grave if I so much as mentioned it with him around." she chuckled nervously and glanced at him, seeing him look as if he were about to face Voldemort himself.

"Harry, its not like were going to be having sex."

The raven haired boy was staring at her now, his jaw slack and mouth open in a look of disbelief, closing his mouth he took a large gulp and removed his glasses with one hand and brushed his face with the other.

Hermione, seeing his actions being enough to tell her that he did not want to go through with it, got up from the couch and made to arrange the large tome back into the pile of others she had yet to go through, sighing loudly, she said, "... you're right Harry, I don't know what I was thinking, completely ridiculous, we'll just have to find another way-"

"No um, Hermione?"

She stood there next to the drawing table as Harry made his way to stand beside her, she stared at him as his eyes cast downwards and began flipping through pages of the large book, "If you want to, than, I will go through with this, but only if you really do want to." he told her, still flipping distractedly through the book.

She sighed tiredly and watched as he continued to flip through pages, "Yes... Harry, I truly think we've finally found a way to get rid of this horcrux and I guess I'm just very tired of it all... of the burden, really... we've been working on this abomonation for months, its only our first horcrux and there are several more afterwards."

"... I suppose you're right, and so am I, the thing has definitely been driving us mad... this... doing this won't change anything between us, will it?" he asked her, now staring her in the eyes.

"Oh, Harry... I should hope not, I mean not to say that I wouldn't exactly, erm..." while Harry was talking she had taken over the act of flipping through the pages until finding the one that held the passage she had read from earlier, "it says that your seed must come directly from the source and has to be shot... into.."

"Your mouth." He finished for her, she swallowed nervously and looked up at him, he was breathing faster than normal, she noticed him shift his lower body so that he was facing away from her.

"Yes... my mouth... once thats happened I will have to swallow it thoroughly and than chant the words, "recesserimus anima pallium" which will than magically destroy the soul trapped within the confines of the inanimate object." she finished, trailing her index finger off of the page before closing the book slowly.

Harry exhaled another sharp breath and shook his head, "Well than... right... when do you want to do this?..."

She began to fiddle with the leather casing of the tome while looking down, refusing to meet his gaze, "Whenever Ron isn't here... I don't want him around when we do this, we'll have to find a way to send him somewhere else." she chanced a quick peek at his expression and found he too was avoiding her gaze and staring at the same spot she was, they stood there for a moment in awkward silence before he spoke.

"Ok, I suppose I'll go downstairs and talk him into going to Fred and George's shop to pick up a grocery list you've cooked up, hows that sound?"

She nodded over enthusiastically, "That sounds like a plan!.. I'll just go and fabricate that list than." she moved away from the table hesitantly and set off for quill and parchment, Harry answered with a simple nod and "right" before walking aimlessly around the library.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"So Hermione wants me to pick up these things from the twin's shop?"

"Yeah, she said something about having a hunch regarding the horcrux." Harry told him, shrugging.

"Right, want to come with?" The redheaded boy asked.

"Erm... no thanks, I've got some more researching to do."

Ron looked at him as if he were mental, but shrugged anyway, "Suit yourself, be back in a jiff." With that, the redhead grabbed his coat from the rack and approached the fireplace, grabbing a fistfull of green powder he threw it in the fireplace and shouted "Diagon Alley!" stepping in he soon vanished toward his destination.

The raven haired boy blew out a breath and steeled himself for what he was going to do with Hermione, the butterflies were certainly dancing in his stomach, he heard the footsteps of his other best friend on the hollow staircase of the mansion.

"Did he leave?" she asked him, peeking around the wall.

"Y-yeah... but not for long I think, er."

He looked up at her and scratched the back of his head, she stared at him for a moment before calling out to him, "Coming Harry?" than turned to walk up the stairs.

Harry scoffed at her choice of words and followed her up, once at the top she turned and padded down the hallway into her room, taking another dry swallow of air he ducked inside behind her. The smell of ink and parchment was heavier in her room than it was in the library, that along with her clean and vanilla fragrance sent his mind into a daze as his blood began to rush.

He had never actually stepped inside of her room before, only peeked in at some point, knowing he was going to be doing what they were about to do sent a tidle wave of emotions soaring through his head.

Hermione who had just shut the door noticed his expression and sat on her bed looking up at him, wanting to break the ice, she said "So... how do you suppose we go about this?"

His gaze snapped up from the floor as he gave her a bedazzled expression, "W-what? wait, I thought you had this all planned out?"

"You can't expect me to do everything, Harry." she told him, "Lets not make a big deal of it shall we? we don't have very much time."

Hermione got up from the bed and snatched the locket that was sitting on her desk, throwing it over her head so that she was now wearing it around her neck, she approached him nervously while holding his gaze.

Harry was watching her intently, wondering if he should really go through with this, with her, he swallowed again as she smiled weakly before lowering herself so that she was on her knees in front of him, sitting on the ends of her heels.

"H-Hermione. I... uh... I don't think we thought this through enough."

The brunette looked up at him and rolled her eyes with a huff, "Harry, I know you want to get rid of this horcrux as much as I do, wouldn't you rather just get it over with?"

"Yes, I do, you have no idea, but.. ah... this is, this act that were going to do, its just, completely mental!" His hands shot up in the air in frustration as he threw himself on her bed and covered his eyes with his forearms.

"Don't get me wrong Hermione, its not that I don't want to do this with you, I mean, any bloke would want to, right? but... ah what am I saying! best friends don't just do this out of the blue, shouldn't they, you know, work towards that point in a sexual relationship?"

Hermione got up and sat next to him on the edge of her bed and began to think herself, after a moment she responded, "I know exactly what you mean Harry... but this isn't really a sexual relationship, its a ritual... and you need to look at the bigger picture, this is V-Voldemort's horcrux we're talking about here... and this 'act' appears to be the only way of destroying it in reach of us right now, and you know how I told you I would do anything for you right?" she waited for his response which was an incoherent grunt, "Well... if that means letting you... wank yourself off into my mouth, than, I would do it, if only for you, Harry, and I knooww how awkward its going to be, but its going to be this one time, and I'm willing to do it if you are, and we won't even be touching each other, and I'll even close my eyes!... Harry?"

After a moment the raven haired boy groaned and sat up, taking his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I suppose that makes me feel a bit better about this." replacing his glasses he turned to look at her, "but... after we do it, than what? how are we going to continue looking at each other like we usually do?"

Hermione furrowed her brows and looked at him, than to the floor, thinking about what he said, "Well... we can... afterward if you want, maybe we should obliviate each other?"

"Actually, that's really brilliant" Harry replied in an even yet excited tone, grinning he found the confidence to go through with it. Hermione smiled weakly at him and stood up off the bed, grabbing his wrist with both hands and standing him up as well.

"Okay than, its settled, after we do this we'll obliviate each other so that we won't remember what we did, but will remember that we had destroyed the horcrux, yes?"

"Right" he nodded in response, she returned the nod and lowered herself once again before him on her knees, tucking a loose strand of her dark brown locks behind her ear she exhaled sharply and closed her eyes, placing her hands on her lap, tilting her chin up as her lips parted, her mouth forming an O.

"Bloody hell." Harry whispered to himself, the image of his best friend readying herself to receive his load was completely absurd to him, yet found the very idea made him hard instantly. Slowly, with shaking hands he undid his trousers and slipped his erection from his boxer shorts, his throbbing hardness standing at full attention merely inches from his best friend's gaping mouth.

His breathing began to pick up in pace as he stroked himself slowly, running his hand up and down the shaft and over its head, repeating the process, watching her face, she was so beautiful, her eyes were closed and her lips were so luscious and enticing, the shape her mouth was an incredible site that made her look incredibly sexy, her jaw gave way as she closed her mouth to swallow the saliva that had built up, licking her lips briefly she opened it again.

Her actions sent a jolt through his body as he began to stroke himself faster, focusing on her face, this was his best friend he was doing this with, to, images of what they've been through together the past 6 or 7 years flashed through his mind, this was Hermione! the simple fact that it was her made the thrill of it all the more exciting, his breathing now increased in volume and labored as he was reaching his climax, he placed a hand on her shoulder to steady himself, "H-Hermione, I'm... I'm..."

The raven haired boy's breathing hitched while the brunette placed her hands on his knees as she stuck her tongue out for him, he was stroking even faster now, his thoughts and senses going into overdrive as he leaned over, feeling his release just over the horizon he placed the base of his penis on the flat of her tongue.

"HERMIONE! HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry groaned in frustration as he slipped himself from her mouth, his eyes took the form of wide  
saucers as he stared at his present best friend, who looked about as disappionted as he felt.

"Shite! fucking shite!" He cursed, quickly making himself decent, tucking Harry Jr inside of his  
boxers and fastening his trousers.

He looked to the muggle-born witch who was still on her knees in front of him as she began to  
come back to her senses, her eyes were wide as well, staring from his groin than to his face, the  
realization of Ron coming home earlier than expected dawning on her.

"H-Harry, go meet him will you?"

"Yeah, I will, I just... shite!" He cursed again, clearly aggitated from being denied his climax,  
Hermione couldn't help but smile at his tragedy, she quickly stood up and began to set herself  
straight from what had just occured as a flustered Harry shot out of her room to meet with Ron.

Climbing down the steps he could hear his redheaded best friend in the kitchen rambling about  
something, he couldn't believe his luck, being so close yet so far, he wanted to throttle Ron for  
that.

"That was a bit fast wasn't it?" said Harry, storming into the kitchen as if he were Snape arriving to  
class.

"Huh, I guess, though being the brother of someone's shop grants the luxury of knowing where  
certain things are." Ron replied, noticing how shaken Harry looked, "Something botherin you mate?"  
the redhead asked him as he began unloading several items from a duffle bag.

"N-no, guess I'm out of shape is all, so many steps you know." Harry chuckled lightly, and made his  
way to the kitchen table to inspect the items Hermione had listed, "Erm... so these are the things  
she had you get?"

"Yeah, funny innit? who would've thought Hermione would ever come around to condoning Fred  
and George's merchandise." Ron smirked, placing his hand on the table to lean on.

"What exactly does she expect to do with, er, pygmy puffs?" Plucking a pygmy out of its coop Harry  
watched as it bounced out of his fingertips and looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"Your guess is as good as mine, you said something about dealing with the horcrux didn't you?"  
Ron turned his attention toward the little pygmy, "bad news for you I guess." he told it, looking  
remorseful at the pygmy's fate.

The two wizards turned their attention to the only witch in the house as she made her entrance  
known, "So you got the items than, Ron? that was fast."

"Well you see I had a bad feeling about something the moment I arrived, something I couldn't quite  
put my finger on... anyway, I figured it would have been in my best interest to make it a quick trip."  
the redheaded boy finished with a grin.

Harry scoffed, "Right, can't ever be too careful mate." he added, smiling nervously between his two  
best friends.

"Which reminds me, have to use the loo, scuse me." with that said Ron left to handle his business,  
leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the kitchens, the latter sorting out the items she had Ron  
fetch.

"I honestly can't believe how fast he made that trip, ridiculous don't you think?" Hermione asked,  
turning her head to make sure Ron was out of earshot before looking up to meet Harry's eyes.

"Me neither... now that I think about it... it was fast!... that was, what, 5 minutes? and still we were  
so close... I mean, I haven't, you know, in a while, and seeing you like that, um." sputtering his  
words he searched for something for his hands to do.

The brunette witch looked at him in amusement for a moment, than chuckled softly to herself, with  
a shake of her head she made her way around the table and stood in front of him.

"It really is unfortunate that you weren't able to finish, my heart goes out for you." she smiled sadly  
at him and made a show of clutching her chest.

"Gee, thanks, Hermione, even if you don't have the slightest idea of how painful it was to be denied  
that sort of feeling." he told her, folding his arms over his chest, she looked thoughtfully at him.

"Mmm, can't say I do."

"Well I assure you, it was an awful experience, will probably give me nightmares." he started at her  
reaction to his words, she looked down in disappointment, "No!... no Hermione, I meant the feeling  
of not being able to finish, its something I never want to experience again!"

Her features brightened as she grasped his true meaning, "Well!... hopefully it won't happen again...  
anyway, I'm going to take these into my room, as for the ritual, I figured it would be best if we wait  
for him to sleep, than you can come into my room once he's snoring, that will make sure we don't  
have any further interruptions." she wiggled her eyebrows at him and began placing the items into  
the duffle bag, zipping it closed and hugging it to her chest, smiling at him once more.

"When Ron's asleep, right, erm, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

Shoving his hands into his pockets his eyes shifted toward their shoes, "I just wanted to thank you,  
for doing this, even if its for a good cause, and how ridiculous a situation it puts us in, how  
revolting it must be for you to know what has to be done and what you have to um, you know... yet  
I can always count on you, Hermione, no matter what... so um... thank you."

Hermione tilted her head at him and dawned an endearing smile, "Your welcome..." she stared at  
him for a moment, his eyes chanced a peek at her before shooting back towards the ground, she  
ducked her head so that her eyes took hold of his, "for the record Harry?... I rather liked the way  
you tasted."

He looked at her in confusion while feeling a familiar tightness begin to circulate in his groin, "Erm,  
how did you? I wasn't able to finish remember?"

The brunette witch propped up and inhaled a deep breath, drawing out her first word, "Apparently  
you, um... placed yourself in my mouth at the last second, my tastebuds are very sensitive so...  
ya..."

"Blimey Hermione, I'm so sorry about that, I was just in the moment and there was so many things  
going on at the same time and I didn't even realize-"

Hermione laughed softly and held a hand up to stop his rambling, "Relax will you? I don't really  
mind that you did that, you can do it again if that would help you erm... get off."

Harry stood there and watched her carefully, recollecting the memory of what had transpired not 10  
minutes earlier, how he was on the brink of release and how she had opened her mouth as wide as  
she could, her tongue shooting outward eagerly as if she wanted it more than anything in the  
world, than the image of him placing his tip on the softness of her tongue.

Hermione couldn't help but look down at the tent her best friend had just pitched beneath his  
trousers, surpressing her laughter she clamped her lips shut with finger and thumb and mumbled  
his name to get his attention.

"Huh?" he answered back dumbly.

The muggle-born witch pointed downward as his eyes followed, horrified that he had gotten a  
boner thinking about his best friend just now, cursing under his breath he turned so that Harry Jr  
was hidden from her perspective.

"Somebody is eager to finish the ritual?" she teased in a sing song voice.

"Funny you should mention that, Hermione, I was just thinking about how eager 'you' looked when I  
was about to finish." he retorted, glaring at her.

She grinned and reached out to squeeze his arm, "Oh Harry, lets not get ahead of ourselves shall  
we?"

"So Hermione, what are you planning to do with all this stuff you had me get, eh?" Ron stumbled  
into the kitchens without a care in the world, picking up one of the twin's devices, a random love  
potion, he twiddled it in his fingers, "you planning on seducing Voldemort's soul or something?" he  
chuckled and looked expectedly at Harry, who was still hiding his massive erection, "what have you  
got there, you hiding something mate?"

"No and no, Ron, 'ugh'... give me that." walking around the table the witch snatched the item out of  
his hand in hopes of saving Harry once again, "now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do."

Ron looked at her as if he had been caught stealing and mumbled a "your welcome" under his  
breath, Hermione sighed and placed the vial into the duffle bag, "Oh don't look so glum Ronald, I'll  
be preparing supper shortly."

The redhead's depression vanished instantly, with a last glance toward the raven haired boy,  
Hermione made her exit from the kitchens, making her way to her room. The redhead turned toward  
the boy who lived with a face splitting grin.

"Fancy a game of chess, mate?"

"Y-yeah, give a minute."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

As promised Hermione had prepared supper for the three of them, Ron was supremely pleased that it was his favorite, steak and kidney pie. During the meal Ron had asked her how the ritual was going at one point, she told him that she needed a few more touch ups before everything was in place, feeling slightly ashamed that she was lying to him, though also feeling that it was for the best, after all, she would rather give a white lie than tell him she was required to swallow their best friend's load.

Oh the problems that would have caused if she had been true, just thinking about it gave her mind a rattle. After supper was finished 30 minutes and 3 servings for Ron later, the redhead decided he would have a nice kip early after a full stomach, the other two of the trio watched as he left up the stairs and out of site before the brunette witch spoke.

"So... ready for the inevitable?" she asked nervously, fingering the century old woodened dining table.

"Yeah... I guess... what about you?" he replied, equally as nervous as she was.

"Yes, more than ready, quite eager actually, erm... to get it out of the way that is," she chuckled softly and bit the corner of her bottom lip, "I've also made some new arrangements for the ritual, just to ensure maximum efficiency, um... shall we?" tucking a loose strand behind her ear she got up from the her seat.

"Y-yeah, right." he nodded and followed her down the hallway and up the stairs, the two passed the redhead's room to check if he was indeed sleeping, his snores a loud and clear affirmative that he was, quietly they slipped into Hermione's room.

Shutting the door behind her the brunette witch coiled her hair into a ponytail with the elastic from her wrist, "Um, make yourself comfortable, Harry..." she twirled around and went to her desk, this time not forgetting to put the framed picture of her parents face down, sliding open a small drawer she plucked a mint from its confines, popping it into her mouth and began to suckle it thoughtfully.

Harry stood there and watched as she began arranging all sorts of items around on her desk before dawning the locket around her neck, shrugging he kicked off his shoes and sat on the edge of her neatly made bed, trying to psyche his mind up so that he would have the nerve to have another go at this bloody ritual.

A clapping sound broke him out of his thoughts however as the brunette witch turned to face him, mumbling a "sorry" for startling him, "Phew, okay... ready when you are!..." she gave him a worried look and chuckled nervously.

Harry stood up and exhaled a loud breath as well as his eyebrows jumped briefly into his hairline, with a nod he walked up to her, she stared at him for a moment before coming to a realization.

"Oh! forgot to mention, about that new arrangement, er, adjustment rather..." she brushed past him and crawled on top of her bed so that she lay on the flat of her back, head propped onto her pillow though her body appeared to be as stiff as a board, realizing how awkward it would have been for her to talk to him from that position she sat up so that she was leaning against her headboard and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Ok... you see, I thought it would be best if we did it in this position rather than the one we did the first time, instead, I will lay on my back with you hovering over me.. t-that way we can ensure I receive... e-every last drop... you know, it would negate the possibility of screwing things up if I somehow missed some..." the brunette finished as she began to worry her bottom lip.

"Right... brilliant!... er..." he moved to climb onto her bed but was interrupted and froze.

"Um, I think it would be best if you got rid of the trousers first, Harry." she added meekly.

He nodded with another "right" and unfastened his trousers, kicking them off so that he was clad in only his dark green boxer shorts before awkwardly climbing onto the bed and kneeling closely to her side, she nodded though her breathing hitched as she did so, sliding herself so that she was laying down on her back and resting her head on her pillow.

"Why is it that were 10x nervous than the first time?" he asked her with a snort of laughter, she grinned at the fact and stared straight up at the ceiling.

"I suppose its because we weren't in such a rush, perhaps?.. Oh, I don't know." the witch heaved a sarcastic sigh as her eyes found her best friend's.

"Why I do believe that is the first time I've ever heard the words, "I don't know" from Hermione Granger." he teased, earning him a broad grin and a soft chuckle.

"Don't get cheeky with me, Harry Potter, lets just get this over with, yes?" Harry smirked at his muggle-born best friend, somewhat relieved that they were able to cut through some of the nervous tension apparent in the air, he watched as she closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly, realizing it was his cue to get into position, with a large gulp he crawled toward her and placed his knees on either side of her head, realizing how close his building erection was to his best friend's mouth once again, only this time it appeared to be in a much clearer light.

"Shite" he muttered under his breath, the brunette witch's corner lip quirked up slightly, "ok... here we go." folding his boxers up and over his now fully erect penis, he looked down, Hermione's face blurring just behind Harry Jr in the background, he blinked and squinted his eyes briefly as her beautiful and gentle face came into clear focus, he began to get to work on the task at hand.

Studying her face intently, he could make out the small glitter of freckles she had across the bridge of her nose and cheek bones, her lips shone with what appeared to be lip gloss as they parted further revealing the insides of her mouth and anticipating tongue.

He continued to stroke himself as he inched his penis closer to her mouth, she looked completely and utterly captivating, feeling bolder than usual he decided to take her up on the offer she had made earlier and threw caution to the wind, placing his tip on the softness of her bottom lip, causing a small noise to eminate from her throat as her lips quirked up in amusement.

His breathing became faster as did hers, he could feel her hot breath on the sensitive skin of his tip, feeling himself edging closer and closer to the finish line, to his surprise and satisfaction her tongue slowly came out and scooped itself under his base so that it was now resting on its wet and slick surface.

Looking down at the site before him he felt he wouldn't last much longer as he began to pick up the pace, stroking himself faster as he was aimed so that he would shoot directly onto the slope of her tongue and into her gaping mouth, feeling the sudden hands of the muggle-born witch gently caressing his hips in encouragement.

"Oh... H-Hermio-... Mione, I'm... c-coming!" the raven haired teen moaned as his thoughts became a vortex of extreme chaos and pleasure, this was it, with what senses he could muster he grasped desperately onto the act of not screwing up so he did what came naturally and leaned forward further, his throbbing penis sliding up her tongue and into her mouth until he could feel the back of her loose tonsils, causing her to gag briefly yet she held fast, wrapping her lips around his shaft while placing her fingertips at the base of his penis as he lost himself at that exact moment, fireworks exploding behind his eyelids as he erupted within her mouth, his hard and throbbing penis pulsating with each spurt, his eyes rolled to the back of his skull as Hermione fought to swallow down every last drop while her lips were still wrapped tightly around him.

He could feel her tongue wiggling delisciously beneath his member and causing the sweetest sensations against his skin he would ever come to know, Hermione appeared to be in deep concentration as his hot seed continued to stream along her tongue and down her throat.

Moaning and grunting with each release, Harry was still milking his shaft while his other hand held onto the back of her head, after what appeared to be an eternity he finally felt his senses return to him, looking down he realized his cock was still inside of his best friend's mouth as her throat bobbed up and down, apparently swallowing the enormous amount of fluids he had ejaculated.

Her eyebrows wrinkled slightly, yet she looked determined, feeling that he was no longer coming she slowly released him from her mouth with a 'pop!' and immediately began to lick her lips, swallowing remnants if his seed that laced her throat, her eyes fluttered open as she stared Harry Jr straight in the eye, noticing a feint glimmer of translucent liquid still within, her tongue darted out and licked at the crevice, causing the raven haired teen to whimper, noticing her tongue had failed to lap up all of the straggling fluid she took hold of his shaft with her fingertips to steady him.

Harry, who was now breathing 100 times a second simply stared open mouthed at his best friend of 7 years as she proceeded to roll her tongue around his head, nipping at his tip, briefly wrapping her lips around him to take him into her mouth once more before releasing him slowly, sucking him dry, he simply couldn't believe Hermione was continuing to pleasure him after it was over, though he was enjoying the sensations she was giving him.

When she was finally done she took one last determined swallow and released him, whimpering softly at the amount of sperm she had just swallowed, she became alert once more and sat up quickly, causing Harry to tumble backward and immediately made himself decent, with a quick clear of her throat she chanted the incantation loud and clear, "recesserimus anima pallium!"

The two stopped all movement and held their breaths so that it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, after a moment panic began to settle on the witch's face as she looked up to her raven haired best friend, who was looking intently into the locket that was around the witch's neck, startled, his eyes widened as the locket began to glow so brightly until it illuminated the entire room in a light red hue.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The bloodcurdling scream echoed through the confines of the locket and throughout the room as it was so loud the two had clamped their palms over their ears out of reflex.

"Harry! Harry!" the brunette witch shouted through the ear piercing screams of the locket.

"Hermione!" noticing the locket around her neck beginning to cave in itself, he removed his hands from his ears and reached out for her, though the moment he made contact with the locket it exploded with a blast magical energy, sending Harry flying across the room and smashing into a bookshelf, crumpling onto the floor as books came tumbling down on top of him.

 


End file.
